Thursday
by Anabelen
Summary: The day lea was out sick... This might suck but i had to get it out of my head :D


**THURSDAY**

Cory woke up feeling better than he had in a very long time, but he felt something missing well not something someone that's usually wrapped around him while they sleep. He turned a little and he saw her at the very end of his bed, very far from him. "Lea, are u awake?"

When she didn't turn or answered him, he scooted closer to her and put his arm around her to pull her closer. As soon as he did that he felt that she was burning up, he laid her down on her back and hovered over her touching her cheek "Lea, baby wake up. You have a fever." "Lea" she opened her eyes and he smiled down at her. "Hey baby, you're sick" "I feel sick" she said this very quietly.

He pulled away and she grabbed his arm "Where are you going?" "I'm going to get you medicine, we're bound to have some kind of aspirin or something" he said this while putting some clothes on. He picked up her clothes and looks down at her "You want to put something on?" "One of your shirts please they are comfy" He smiled "why are you smiling?" He got closer to her "sit up, I'll help you get dress u look very sick baby" while he was helping her put her panties on "You know this is the first time I helped put on panties" that made her laugh… He leaned down to kiss her and she moved away "Hey" pouting " I don't want to get you sick" He grabbed her head with his hands looked her in the eyes and kissed her hard, when he pulled away "I don't care, I love you " " I love you too"

Later that afternoon while Cory was at work lea was lying on the sofa watching TV, when the front door opened she loom frightened "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" "it's ok, I wasn't sleeping plus I'm the one that's in your house sorry Justin" "hey don't worry, Oh and I got you some yummy soup" he said this showing her the take out bag from her favorite vegan restaurant. "U got me lunch?" Looking at him with worry in her eyes, then he started laughing

"Ok, ok... Cory called me and asked If I could stop by that vegan restaurant to get u something to eat, and he said that u better eat or u were going to have to deal with his nagging when he gets home" they both laughed at that "That's so Cory" Lea said sitting up. Justin gave her the bag "so you feel any better shorty?" "Better than this morning yes, but I still feel like shit". "That sucks you're a drag sick, you're no fun Lea" she threw him her spoon "Ouch that hurt" Laughing. "Well you're such a clown, Justin can u please give me a real spoon pretty please" "know your being sweet" Laughing.

Almost half an hour later lea put down the food she could eat any more, she felt that her stomach couldn't take it. Just then Justin walked back in to the living room "That's all your eating? The Giant is going to be mad you didn't even eat half" "I'll deal with him later, if you don't mind I'm going to take another nap it seems to help me feel better" "Go right ahead shorty, I'm going out anyways feel free to snoop around" he almost walked out but at the last minute turned towards lea " if you find something under my mattress It belongs to Cory" He said this laughing "You're such a dirty asshole" "There's the Lea I know, feel better shorty see you later" With that he walked out and lea got comfy and took another nap..

When Cory finally got off from work, he kept calling lea's phone but never got an answer and he was getting very worried. He called Justin but that didn't help him at all so he rushed home, he ran inside and lea was nowhere to be found then he heard her singing from the bathroom. "Lea, I'm home" he tried opening the door but it was locked at that pissed him off a little so he slid down the wall and sat on the floor waiting for her to finish.. When she opened the door she jumped a little "Shit, babe you scared me" He got up and hugged her, she hugged him back and then she got bombarded with questions "Are you Ok?, I've been calling you like crazy for the past few hours why didn't u answer your damn phone?" "Are you feeling any better?" She tried to say something but he cut her off "Why did you lock the door? U didn't want me to come in? Did you rest? Why are you dressed?" Looking at her.

Lea smiled grabbed his head "Cory honey breathe" then she grabbed his hand and walked towards his room and sat him down on his bed and got between his legs to they were at eye level.. "I'm ok, I do feel better, Thank you for sending me lunch with Justin I didn't finished the whole thing but I ate enough" she kissed him "I locked the door because, Cory honey u have 3 roommates and do you really want someone walking in on me while I take a shower?" "Hell no" "Exactly" She kissed him more passionately... "I missed you at work today" "I missed you too, Can you take me home baby?" "only if I can stay and take care of you" smiling lea answered him "You can stay as long as you want, I love you" "love you too" kiss.


End file.
